


Trust

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Trust, Trust Issues, mentions of guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small moment in that theatre.</p><p>Set in 1x8 "Grand Guignol"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

Their fingers don't touch as he tells him without words to lower his gun. Don't. You're not a killer.  
It's the first time Victor thinks Ethan might not trust him.  
Maybe he just knows him. Knows that he's scared. Victor isn't really that outgoing guy. Knows that his trembling hand could kill them.  
Maybe he's just worried about him.  
That thought makes his chest fill up with warmth.  
He lets his eyes wander over Ethan who turns his back at him.  
Victor thinks that he trusts this guy with his life even when there are lots of secrets standing between them.


End file.
